1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and structures for controlling supply of water to a steam generator of a fabric treatment appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some fabric treatment appliances, such as a washing machine, a clothes dryer, and a fabric refreshing or revitalizing machine, utilize steam generators for various reasons. The steam from the steam generator can be used to, for example, heat water, heat a load of fabric items and any water absorbed by the fabric items, dewrinkle fabric items, remove odors from fabric items, etc.
Typically, the steam generator receives water from a household water supply. It is important that the steam generator has a sufficient amount of water to achieve a desired steam generation rate and to prevent damage to the steam generator. Prior art fabric appliances incorporate pressure sensors and electrical conduction sensors in the steam generator to determine the level of water in the steam generator. Based on the output of the sensor, water can be supplied to the steam generator to maintain a desired water level. While these pressure and electrical conduction sensors provide a couple ways of controlling the supply of water to the steam generator, other possibly more economical, reliable, and elegant methods and structures for controlling the water supply to a steam generator of a fabric treatment appliance are desirable.